Zutarian Love Letters
by Always-Courage
Summary: Zuko's heart drives him to writing love letters to Katara. Zutara, Sukka, Tokka, Taang
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's a series of letters between Zuko and Katara. This takes place a few months after Sozin's Comet so the gAang is split up traveling the world keeping peace through out the nations. Pretty much a bunch of Zutara fluff.**

* * *

Katara,

When I'm away from you, I feel like I'm getting a second scar. Although I know you will never feel this way, I will always love you. But I fear that I can never break away from my duties to be with you. Yes, the world is all right now that the war is no more, but it feels like there's a war in side of me. Do I stay and rule the nation, or find the love of my life and be with you at all times? Of course I could let Uncle be my replacement while I'm away but it wont be right. Oh, please, will you come to the fire nation and visit me sometimes? You're probably still with Aang or something. Man, I'm bad at this. Just remember that I will love you forever more.

Yours truly,

Zuko

* * *

**A/N: It's kinda hard to write long love letters so its super short. And super cheesy. R&R!**

Disclaimer: I dont own Avatar: TLAB


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part 2! We hear about Katara and Aang's relationship, Sokka and Suki's relationship, what Katara is up to nowadays, and what Sokka and Suki are up to nowadays. Nowadays is a funny word...**

* * *

Zuko,

It's so good to hear from you! I actually haven't seen Aang in a while now. We broke up a couple months back. I actually broke up with him because he's been being a jerk and we never saw each other any more. He insisted on traveling by him self after everyone left. Anyway, less of my failing love life and more about other things. I've actually have been thinking about visiting you at the Fire Nation palace and I'm glad to be (kind of) formally invited. I'm at the South Pole with Gran-Gran right now and it's getting a little boring without Sokka. He's at Kyoshi Island with Suki. Did you know their getting married? The wedding is next month and your invited. The letter you sent was beautiful. Gran-Gran said she got the village handled and I can come visit you. I should be arriving in a couple of weeks. Maybe less. I have to wait for some transportation. Can you send a ship to pick me up? That would be lovely. Can't wait to see you again!

Sincerely,

Katara

* * *

**A/N: I still dont know if i ship Sukka or Tokka so i'll be experimenting with them in futur chapters. Still super short and super cheesy. R&R!**

Disclaimer: I dont own A: TLAB


	3. Chapter 3

Katara,

Glad to know your ok. Good thing you haven't froze to death in your village. What am I saying? Of course you haven't, you've lived there all your life. Ignore that. I can't wait for your arrival. I have sent my finest palace ship to come bring you to the Fire Nation and they should get to you in about 2 days. You will feel at home on the ship. Well besides the ice and animal skins. Ugh. Stupid. Never mind. I have to go, I have an important peace meeting to attend. I am the Firelord in all.

Yours always,

Zuko


	4. Chapter 4 Family

**A/N: In honor of Zutara week, I have incorperated the theme, Family, into todays letter. I know it might not be Zutara week but i found multiple websites that say different days. So... HAPPY ZUTARA WEEK EVERYONE!**

* * *

Zuko,

That was a very, err, lovely comment. I guess. And you could never be stupid. Anyways, Sokka and Suki just arrived to the South Pole to watch after the village while I'm away. How's it going with Azula and Ozai? I hope they're not causing much trouble to the prison guards. My dad is away at the North Pole watching over things. Master Paku is here with Gran-Gran. They just got married a couple weeks ago. I'm so glad they found each other again. I wonder when I'll find my prince charming. Well, I have to go. Gran-Gran needs help preparing lunch. See you soon, Firelord!

Best regards,

Katara

* * *

**A/N: I dont have much to say. Happy Zutara week! R&R**

Disclaimer: I dont own a:tlab.


	5. Chapter 5 Change

**A/N: Happy Zutara Week day 2! i love zutara week so much! i dont really have much to say.**

* * *

Katara,

I haven't seen Azula or Ozai since the anniversary of Sozin's Comet last year. I would imagine they are doing all right. I haven't heard of any trouble in the Capital City Prison so I guess its OK. The war meeting yesterday was really odd. Half of the time everyone was just recapping what we talked about last time. Usually we just talk about that for a few minutes. Things have really changed since you left. Mai moved away to a small Earth Kingdom village. I'm sort of glad she left. She was too clingy. She followed me around everywhere and I was about to send her away but she told me she was seeing some one else. I think his name started with a H. Maybe Haru? Yeah, it was Haru. Uncle Iroh is in Ba Sing Se working at his teashop. But he is also looking for my mother. Ozai said she was around there. I hope he finds her. Well, I should get going.

Love Always,

Zuko

* * *

**A/N: Yes. Harai. the Stupidest crack pairing ever. Well its a way to get Maiko out of the story so there we go! R&R!**

Disclaimer: still dont own a tlab


	6. Chapter 6 Pain

**A/N: You probably won't like this chapter but read anyway! i promise it gets better. HAPPY ZUTARA WEEK day 2!**

* * *

Zuko,

I have bad news. Gran-Gran isn't feeling well. She went to find a little kid that ran off, stepped on a thin ice patch, it cracked and she fell in! Dad heard her scream and saved her in time. She is fine but it's been really hard for Sokka and me. As I write this, she is taking a nap. This has been a painful couple of days for my family. Suki broke up with Sokka too. He's been sobbing his eyes out in the hut. It turns out that the Kyoshi Islanders are making Suki have an arranged marriage so she can't be with Sokka. And are you serious Mai and Haru are going out? I thought Haru was gay… Well I hope I'll make it through this painful episode.

Wishing the best,

Katara

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry i had to do this to Sokka and Gran-Gran. i couldn't think of anything else to do for Pain. I do seriously think Haru is gay though.**

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar the last airbender


	7. Chapter 7 Date

**A/N: there you go! as i promised it got better but it will be even better than this! eeep! cant wait to write it! HAPPY ZUTARA WEEK day 4!**

* * *

Katara,

Oh man. I never thought Sokka and Suki would ever break up! They seem so perfect for each other. And I'm sorry about your grandmother. I really, really hope she is feeling better. How about this, when you get to the Fire Nation, I'll take you out to the fanciest restaurant there is. Then we can sit by the pond in the palace grounds. The baby turtle ducks just hatched and they are adorable! Just like someone else I know. I would think that's the best date I've ever been on. It will surely take your mind off of things. I'm sure everyone will make it through these hard times. We made it through that horrible war! I hope Sokka will be OK. I know how bad break ups are. Not that I ever had any bad ones. Just with Mai and I was going to break up with her anyway. Just remember that I'll never do anything like that to you. And remember that I'll always love you.

You'll always have me,

Zuko

* * *

**A/N: Awww! Zuzu's gettin all mushy! just wait for tomorrow. COMPLETE FLUFF. **

Disclaimer: dont own it


	8. Chapter 8 Harmony

**A/N: Brace your self for the first sighting of Katara's Zutara Fluff! Happy Zutara Week day 5!**

* * *

Zuko,

That is literally the best date I've ever been on! And actually the only one. Aang only took me on walks and picnics. It got kind of boring after a while but I'm sure we will be together for a ling time. When I'm with you, I feel all harmonious. It's like we are always meant to be. I remember in the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se, it all felt so right. I was sort of mad that Aang and Iroh had to come and ruin everything between us. I guess Tui and La think we should be together. I think so too. You'll never guess what happened yesterday. Toph heard of Sokka and Suki's break up and came running to be with him. She really cheered him up! They've been spending every waking minute together. I really think they like each other! I guess everything is in harmony with the universe.

With love,

Katara

* * *

**A/N: Tokka and Zutara! Do you think i did i good job with this? Its not done yet of course. it probably wont be done for a while cuz zutara is just that awesome! R&R!**

Disclaimer: Dont own it


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yes, i know this is supposed to be themed AU but i really had no idea wut to do for that so i'm making AU the next chapter cuz it wont really be right if zuko was talking how i'm gonna write it. Just letting you know. HAPPY ZUTARA WEEK day 6!**

* * *

Katara,

I always knew Toph liked Sokka but this? Whoa. That's just a little weird. Even before I joined the gAang back before the comet, I thought Toph and Sokka where together. Go figure! Do you actually believe in that Tui and La nonsense? Because I do. I am Yin and you are Yang. You're a Water Bender and I'm a Fire Bender. We're complete opposites, yet we are perfect for each other. You may call it irony, but I call it destiny. Well, anyways, I think the ships should be arriving soon. I really can't wait for you to get here. I ask the captain's assistant who stayed here everyday when your ship will be getting back. There have been several restless nights thinking of you. I really miss you.

Forever yours,

Zuko

* * *

**A/N: Tui and La have spoken! They love ZUTARA!**

Disclaimer: Dont own it (yet)


	10. Chapter 10 AU

**A/N: For today's theme, AU, I chose to turn Katara into a modern teenage girl who abbreviates way too much. i think u'll like this chapter! i had a really fun time writing it! HAPPY ZUTARA WEEK day 6!**

* * *

Zuko,

OMG! I believe in Tui & La 2! Tht hole xplanation is perfect. Its the xact definition of us. Vry well put Zuzu. LOL. I find it funy tht u thot Toph and Sokka wer dating. Haha! But I saw them near the penguins wer Aang took me penguin sledding and guess wut they wer doin. KISSING! OMG OMG OMG! Its amazing! I guess Sokka is ovr Suki. I really think evry1 is OK now. Gran-Gran feels all better now, Sokka and Toph r together, Dad is seeing some1, and I have u. PERFECTION. All is rite in my world. All I need is u by my side. And tht will happen soon. The ships came by today and Ill leve rite after I finish this and say good by. I cant wait 2 c u either Zuzu. I like calling u tht Zuzu! I hope that's all rite. Its a rly hot name. C ya soon Zuzu!

Peace!

Katara

* * *

**A/N: Awww dang it. Zutara week is almost over! What do u think of my random Tokka in there? this might be my fave chapter. R&R!**

Disclaimer: I still dont own a: tlab


	11. Chapter 11 Storm

**A/N: Aww its almost over T^T i just wanted to let you know this has been the best zutara week ever. HAPPY ZUTARA WEEK day 7!**

* * *

Katara,

Have you been hitting the cactus juice? I'd prefer if you didn't call me Zuzu, but if you really think its hot, then go right ahead. And are sure that this is the first time Sokka and Toph have kissed? Because, after we got back from "visiting" Yon Rha, I saw a shadow in Toph's tent with a ponytail leaning right up against her… Anyways, I'm glad to know you're on the seas. Sooner I get to see the love of my life! But I wanted to let you know, there is a huge storm here in the Fire Nation and the weatherman at the palace just informed me that the storm is going your way. I really hope you make it here safely, Katara. Our world has just become perfect and I can't bear to lose you. I've already lost someone I loved, I won't stand to lose you. Moving on to a more positive topic, this storm is said to be great for all the flowers so, our date will be all the more beautiful. But it still won't compare to how gorgeous you look. Before we meet again, all I can do is dream. Dream of the beautiful storm of happiness and love you will bring me. Dream of the endless days we will spend. Dream of what I did to deserve this girl who is way better than me. Dream of my love.

Still waiting and dreaming,

Zuko

* * *

**A/N: Its over! ToT im crying this has been so fun. thank you all! of course the story isn't over yet, just the week. ZUTARA FORVER!**

Disclaimer: nope


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry i havent updated in so long! the volley ball season just started and its really time consuming. Im sooooo sorry! FYI i wont be able to update again untill Sunday or Monday cuz i have to drop my sister off at college... I'll miss you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

Zuko,

Actually, I haven't had cactus juice all my life. I know, surprising isn't it? Well, that weatherman was right. The storm did come this way. It was a really bad storm so I waited until it died down a bit. I should be to your palace by the end of the month. I wish it was end of the week, but the storm killed the time. I am so surprised to hear about Toph and Sokka back last year. I would have never thought they did that. Sokka and Suki were still going out then! I'm really flattered by those last few comments. I'm probably still blushing. I can only dream about our life together. I could only hope it will turn out well. And guess what, I love you too.

Love, Love, Love,

Katara

* * *

**A/N: Awwww! i dont have much to say...**

Disclaimer: Same old, same old


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Im still dropping my sis off at college. I'll be here untill Sunday, but theres a computer in the lobby, so i snuck away to write to my viewers. Im in a good mood right now so i decided to test out my poem skills. Hope you like!**

* * *

Katara,

My love. My life. My future. My dreams. I love you more than you could ever imagine. I've been writing a poem for you. It goes…

My water lilly,

Please be safe through your journey.

For you are my heart.

Have you been good, my honey?

For you are so sweet.

Not the best but, you try to run a nation and write a poem at the same time. Really. Its hard. I have something very important to ask you once you get here. O spirits. I wish there was something to erase that with. Its was supposed to be a secret. Oh well. Be safe.

Still loving you,

Zuko

* * *

**A/N: OH. MY. GOD. what was zuko gonna ask? i guess you'll find out later! i think i'm getting the evil eye from the personat the desk. so i better go. R&R!**

Disclaimer: Nope


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I wont be able to update a lot cuz skool just started (notice my lack in grammer) but i still will update! just not as often. not that i was updating a lot anyway. but ya. just read. and review!**

* * *

Zuko,

WHAT? Are you serious? I hate it when someone starts to asks a question and then stops! It drives me insane! Just ask me now and I'll stop. But, OH MY SPIRITS TELL ME! Anyways, that was the most beautiful poem I've ever read. I started tearing up a little! I had no idea that you could ever write sometime that perfect. You! Of all people! Are you sure that you wrote that and not one of your servants? No offence. Now I feel obliged to write something nice for you but I could never write a poem for my life. Seriously, I'm that bad. A might have had a chance to write a somewhat descent one but you just had to say that! Ugh! It urks me so much! As, Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, TELL ME!

NOW!

Katara

* * *

**A/N: Princess? man cliff hangers are fun! :)**

Disclaimer: i dont own anything


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry i havent updated in forever! skool is sucking up my life. At least i have study hall to write! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Katara,

PRINCESS? WHAT IS GOING ON? I'm really confused right now. And how come you don't think I'm capable of writing beautiful poetry? I studied literature at The Royal Fire Academy for Boys. No I didn't. I never went to school. I had a private tutor all my life. And you know I can't tell you what I was going to say. I love you but you just have to wait. This is taking longer than I expected for you to arrive. I thought I would send that first message and then you'd be here with in a week. Darn those slow messenger hawks these days. Moving on… I'm supposed to be writing a speech I am supposed to give the day you arrive, but I'm drawing a blank. Can you help me? What are you doing right now? Because I care about you.

Hurry up!

Zuko

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for jumping around topics a lot. I do that a lot. Sorry. Review anyway!**

Disclaimer: Do i even have to say it anymore?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I. AM. SO. SORRY. I never realized how time consuming school would be. and i have my aladdin play (yes i made a play so less time for fanfiction) and dance class just started (yup. you heard me. school, aladdin, and dance.) I just realized that you dont care about my personal life. i'll shut up now and you can read this chapter of ZUTARIAN LOVE LETTERS!**

* * *

Zuko,

Ugh, why did I bring that princess title up? I guess I'll explain it unlike SOME PEOPLE. After you got crowned Firelord, I went back to the South Pole with Sokka and we were recognized as hero's (I can't imagine why.) We met with the political officials and they appointed us the Prince and Princess. Now I think you have some explaining to do. And just saying, I hate it when you lie. Its very unattractive. Now on with that speech of yours. Maybe you could talk about how you lost your way and thought about what Iroh said and decide to join us. You should incorporate why you love me, don't forget to mention that you DO love me. Because you do. And don't you forget it. The captain just informed me that we should be arriving at the Fire Nation tomorrow! I finally get to see you! I'm just bursting out of happiness and anxiety to see what you were going to ask me! Ahh I can't take it any longer. I'll go have a word with the captain and tell him to speed this ship up. Take care and I'll see you soon.

Your Love,

Katara

* * *

**A/N: ummm... boredom... i. dont. no. what. to. say. uhh... OH! I discoverd the best books ever ( Vampire Kisses. I DEMAND YOU TO READ IT) so expect so fanfictions about that. and NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS! YES! BEST MOVIE EVER! I've finally become obsessed with things other than avatar! surprizing i no. im rambling again. im gonna go now. bye.**

Disclaimer: I dont own Avatar (that's Bryke's), Vampire Kisses (that's Ellen Schreiber's), nor Nightmare Before Christmas (that's Tim Burton's)


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: FANFICTION! IM BACK! I'm sooooooo uber uber sorry that i made this wait sooooo uber uber long for the next update. I had loads of homework and 3 choirs and 2 dance classes so i didnt have much time. I hope these next 3 chapters make up for it cuz that's it then its all over!**

**RECAP! Ok so zuko love katara so he invited her over to the firenation. (katara and aang broke up and mai and zuko did 2) she has just arrived and they had no time together. the speech zuko made pretty much goes like this "Hello people of the firenation, *sums up his life story* This is katara. I love her." Then zuko had to do firelordly things and he sent this letter to her room.**

* * *

Dear Katara,

Meet me in my room at sunset.

Zuko

* * *

**A/N: OOO wut will happen next?**

Disclaimer: dont own anything.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hurray! Its almost Holiday Break so that means I can write more fanfiction! I think this chapter makes up for my excitement. Enjoy!**

**P.S. This chappy isnt in letter format therefore, its longer and has the views of all.**

* * *

Zuko: Man, at last were alone!

Katara: Yes, we are. And I'm glad too its just that…

Z: Wait let me go first.

He was looking rather dashing and she was confused. _Why did he dress up just for a talk in his room? _She thought. _Or maybe this is something more?_

K: Ok, why did you call me up here?

Z: You know that question I told you about a while ago that I wish I could erase?

K: Yeah, what is it?

Z: Will you…

K: Yesssss?

_Come on out with it! I know what you are going to say so say it! Come on come on come on come on! _Katara was having a mental spasm just waiting for him to say what we all want him to say.

Z: Become,

K: Yes?

Z: Firelady Katara? No you know what, that was stupid. Just ignore what I just said. It was dumb. I'm such an idiot. You can leave if you want. Dang, I'm stupid.

K: No, you aren't. If you were stupid, I wouldn't have made that long trip to come up to this place. The root of all my past troubles! I came for you. Because I love you too.

_But is it a Yes or a No? Gosh, this decision is harder than accepting him into Team Avatar._

K: Its. A. Well. Hmmm…

Z: Just go.

K: NO! I WONT GO! I WILL MARRY YOU! Wait, did I just say that? I did! Yes! I will!

Z: That's, well, just, amazing!

That's when the Firelord pounced upon the future Firelady with a passionate kiss. She kissed back with all her might; 10 times she's ever done for Aang. _Love, love, love, love. _That one L word is all they could think about.

* * *

**A/N: Soo? What do you think? I love this chappy. But the sad part is that theres only one left (plus maybe an epilogue? maybe if i get enough reviews i will!) Now i feel all content. and Happy! Happy Christmas/Hanukka/Kwanzaa/New Year everyone!**

**Wait im gonna write more before xmas, new year, and kwanzaa...**

Disclaimer: Bryke owns A: TLAB.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Its a snow day so i wrote stuff instead of playing outside. yep im normal. i didnt want to end it quite yet so heres some a new chappy...**

_

* * *

_

You are officially invited to attend the Celebration of Holy Matrimony between two rulers of two nations:

_Princess of the Water Tribe (Future Firelady) Katara_

_Firelord ZukoWhen: February 3, 2011 at Sunset_

_Where: The Firenation Palace Garden_

We look forward to seeing you soon!

~Zuko and Katara

* * *

As the Zuko looked over their wedding invitation, Katara whipped up a Guest list. It included,

Aang

Sokka

Toph

Iroh

Suki

Mai

Ty Lee

Dad

The Duke

King Kuei

Haru

June

King Bumi

Long Feng

Lo

Li

Master Pakku

Master Piandao

GranGran

The Mechanist

Pipsqueak

Smellerbee

Teo

Longshot

The Order of the White Lotus

Kyoshi Warriors

"Hon, do you think this is enough?" Katara asked her fiancé. "Should we invite Azula and Ozai?"  
"Not in a million years, dear." Zuko said smugly. They proceeded on snogging quite passionately.

"Firelord Zuko?" One of their Wedding consultants bursted into their room, with out knocking "Oh, excuse me. Sorry."

"Oh, don't worry about it. What is it?" Zuko tore away from Katara to ask.

"Just that your sister is here."

* * *

**A/N: YAY! CLIFFHANGER! I love these! just bare with me cuz i probably wont update again for a while. Sorry.**

Disclaimer: I dont own A: TLAB or A: TLA wutever u wanna call it.


End file.
